Harry Potter and the Locket of Souls
by midnight0113
Summary: Sequel for 'The Deathly Hallows'...This year Teddy's going to school, but when Harry's "friend" returns more powerful and knowing.Will Harry be able to finish him off again or will the dark ages return once more,stronger than ever? Please read and review.
1. Return from the Dead

Disclaimer: (I can't believe I have to do this….) I am not the owner of Harry Potter

(PS)- Remember, this is a Horcrux not a naked, scaly babyish 'thing'you'll understand once you've read the story.

**Chapter1: Return from the Dead—(Albino dude is back? )**

Rain was falling slowly outside the window of a lonely shack on a mossy hillside. It creaked and trembled, as if afraid of getting wet. Outside, next to a willow tree, there implanted in the ground, were three tombstones. Three names were carved on the tombstones, of one which "Tom Riddle" was visible. The wind whistled louder than ever, shaking the leaves off of the ancient willow tree, its dried leaves falling neatly into piles. Near by, an owl hooted and soared up into the night sky. An old, crumbled piece of the _Daily Prophet _was rolling across the graveyard.

_**The Fall of the Dark Lord**_

_(Battle at Hogwarts)_

_Harry Potter, "The Chosen One", once again has impressed and surprised us. Last Saturday, at Hogwarts, where Harry was known to be going to school, a bloody battle had taken place. Death eaters, giants, werewolves, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been the main reason for the battle. It took a whole night with the celebration for You-Know-Who's death._

_As we've all known, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been in power for decades, and his downfall had been no doubt, once and again been caused by Harry Potter. Now, the remaining death eaters are fleeing the country. Some still claim that they were under the Imperious curse._

"_We had no part in it," A captured death eater had claimed. We now are still trying to track down the rest of the death eaters………………_

_-Kelly Kildings-_

_**Potter's Future**_

_Mr. Harry Potter, once a small lovely boy, now is a handsome graduate from Hogwarts. _

"_Mr. Potter, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone once and for all, what are you planning to do for your future?"_

"_Since Voldemort is no longer a threat, I think that I might go and work at the Ministry, an Auror, maybe," Harry had replied, looking temporarily lost in thought. _

"_Are you and Ms. Ginny Weasly together now? Have you finally found your true love, or is Ms. Hermione Granger a second thought?"_

"_Well, personally, I'm really happy for Hermione that she paired up with Ron. (No complaints there, congrats) As for Ginny and me, I think we should get along pretty well."_

_Harry Potter, a boy of only seventeen, has shown, as Dumbledore had said many times before, the true qualities of a Gryffindor. Reporters now are still keen to get more interviews from him. _

_-Marty Anderson-_

_As_ the clouds thickened across the moon-less night sky, the rain fell heavier, soaking the already damp soil on the graves.

Then suddenly, with a loud crack, a figure appeared out of thin air not far from the graves. He wasn't in any of the slightest good condition. His robes that were hooding his face were torn and ragged. He was limping badly with every draw of rasping breath as if he was fighting for air. In his arms, was a bundle of midnight black robes, in which a pointing, thin object was wrapped in. Clutching the robes, as if it was his most precious possession, the figure walked slowly to a patch of clearing nest to the willow tree. He looked around, drawing a thin wand from his own robes, and with a streak of light, conjured up a caldron full of water. The water seemed to boil it self until it was steaming hot. It shone with an unusual tone of raw pink. With care, the man dropped the cloth-wrapped object into the bubbling caldron.

Almost instantaneously, the water turned a light, milky color. The man stumbled backwards, tripping over his robes. Trembling slightly, he drew out a short dagger. The man held the dagger in his left hand and shaking so violently it looked like he was having a seizure, stabbed his right arm. He yelled out in agony as blood gushed out, spilling into the caldron, which turned into a light, electric blue. Twitching and wincing, the man once again took out his wand and with a lazy flick, cracked the grave nearest to him, drew out a bone, and dropped it into the caldron. The last step was done.

The water, without warning turned a black-green color then a green so light it shone in the dark atmosphere. As if someone had turned off an alarm at that moment, the silent of the night was broken. Bats flew out of the willow tree, the full moon came out and shone on the caldron; an abnormal wind seemed to have suddenly swept over the scene. The man suddenly keeled over, clutching his left arm with his bloody right. Abruptly, the caldron exploded, but no water spilled out. Instead, a thick, black fog was gathering where the caldron had been. Revolving slowly, as if worshiping a god that had reborn, the dark fog formed into a shape of a figure. The fog cleared, and in its place stood a man—tall, thin, and skeletal faced (snake-like) with bloodshot red eyes. The newcomer took in his surroundings and laughed a high-pitch laugh that seemed to even make the moon recoil. moon twitches Smiling malevolently, the figure turned to face the other man.

"Oh, master," croaked the first man weakly, "I thought…"

"Why don't you robe me, Crouch? " replied Voldemort, fiddling with his wand, and in such a casual tone, that it sounded as if he enjoyed watching Crouch wincing in pain and misery. Crouch, with shaky hands, one still covered in blood, carefully helped Voldemort with his robes. Voldemort flexed his long, thin spidery fingers, seeming to enjoy himself very much. But when he spoke, his voice was as cold as ever.

"Ten years already Crouch," hissed Voldemort with a hint of impatience, "and yet your loyalty still lies with me?" he added in an undertone.

"Of course, my Lord," uttered Crouch in an almost pleading voice, and crawling on his knees, kissed Voldemorts's robes. Voldemort gazed down at Crouch with disgust and suddenly broke out into speech.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled, "You failed me, you useless piece of flesh!!" He wiped out his wand, pointed it at the shaking Crouch, and shouted, "Crucio!" Crouch was lifted into the air, writhing in pain. Needles pierced his skin. His body was about to break in two when the pain eased. He was thrown onto the trunk of the willow tree, nearly knocking it over. Crouch landed in a heap on the ground, still twitching uncontrollably. He looked up, dazed and terrified.

"Master, forgive me," Crouch pleaded helplessly.

Voldemort laughed bitterly and said, "Lord Voldemort doesn't forgive that easily. Lord Voldemort doesn't forget that easily. I will expect more from you in the future."

"I swear, my Lord."

Voldemort grinned evilly and faced Crouch again. "But tell me, how did you find me, and how did you know that my wand was a horcrux?"

"Well, you see, my Lord," said Crouch, still breaking out with random spasms, "I do not know why or how it happened, but my dementor had gotten killed. So, I was returned of my soul and my memory. I had once heard you mention something about your wand, so I thought that there might not be a bad chance that it was also a horcrux. After the unfortunate affair at Hogwarts, I sneaked back in under the Invisibility Cloak that my father had once owned. I took your wand and in all of the commotion was able to sneak out under the cloak with the wand without much trouble."

"But why did you not return me to my body immediately?!" cried Voldemort, anger rising in his murderous eyes.

"I needed time, my Lord. I needed the right ingredients. As you've known, the last time Wormtail was your servant, it was almost a year before the potion was ready. And that was with your help, my Lord." Voldemorts's red eyes bored down into Crouch's, who stepped back a few paces as if Voldemort was some dirty thing that had just come out a sewage pipe. Voldemorts's hand went into his robes, evidently wanting to curse Crouch for giving him such a stupid and pathetic answer, but seemed to think better of it.

"I also got caught by the Ministry," added Crouch hastily as if he could read Voldemorts's mind. At this, Voldemort turned and faced Crouch, apparently interested. "When I got most of the ingredients," Crouch continued with great difficulty like he had just temporarily lost his memory, "I was spotted by Aurors. They had not known that I had gotten my soul back because they just stared at me like I was a hallucination and dumped me in Azkaban. The dementors had returned to the Ministry, although most of them were half-hearted (if they had a heart…). They could sense that I was different from everyone else there, that I possessed something powerful, something different. They got the general idea and sent me free secretly." This seemed to satisfy Voldemort, and he turned, walking in the direction of the graves with Crouch striding at his side to keep up.

"This is the second time you've been useful dead, father," Voldemort hissed in the up most revulsion and disgust, his red eyes shining. He faced Crouch again whose face was hopeful. "I shall return to power, Crouch. From the moment you performed the magic to return me to my true body, I became more than just a horcrux. According to Ollivander, from years ago, my wand and Harry Potter's wand have a twin cord connection. This means that now that I have returned from my wand, both of our wands must be destroyed at the same time or neither will survive. However, if I kill the owner before the wand…Oh yes, I will need time and there is a lot of work to be done. You, you will help me. I need a reliable army, one that won't disappoint me. (Like yeah right. Since when have you ever had an army that didn't disappoint you…) Werewolves and dementors are useful, yet I need something better," He brushed his robes, evidently thinking hard. When he spoke again, his voice was full of nothing but pure hatred and murder. "But first-----------I must have---------Harry Potter."


	2. A Warning

Disclaimer: (Do I have to do this for every chapter?) I do not own Harry Potter…

**Chapter 2: A Warning**

A framed picture of a red haired teenager flew across the room, still waving enthusiastically. It landed with a _crash_ on the opposite wall, denting a huge hole in it, and knocking over a lamp post.

"James!" cried Harry, waving his arms around in the air, "How many times do I have to tell you not to take my wand?"

"James likes pictures go BOOM!" said James in a way-too-happy voice, evidently not hearing Harry at all. James has dark, jet-black hair and like Harry's, it would never stay down. Although they are easily repaired, James has been having too much fun this week, throwing pictures around, and this one was the sixth one broken today. There was already a pile moving pictures in a corner: A boy with multicolored hair on a broomstick, A boy with dark, jet-black hair with a wand in between his teeth, A girl with flaming, red hair hugging a little baby Albus, and the biggest one: A huge man with wiry hair and beard next to a Hippogriff. Harry doesn't even know where James gets his wands; sometimes they weren't even Ginny's or his. Now, Harry was so put-up and angry with James, that he would have gladly chucked him out of the second floor window.

"Oh, let him be Harry," said an amused voice behind them. It was Ginny. Even at age 26, her red hair made it look it her head was on fire, "I bet you were just like him when you were three."

"No, actually I was locked in a tiny cupboard under the stairs for 11 years," Harry replied, now grinning. The memory still brought smiles for Harry. If he had known that he was a wizard back then, he would have happily (and easily) thrown everything in the house at Dudley, his piggy cousin, who had bullied Harry from the day he was dropped onto their door step.

Now Ginny and Harry lived in a two-storied wizard house with their three children: James, Lily, and Albus. Teddy, Lupin's son also lived with them. Teddy has messy hair that changes color every few minutes. (The house had four bedrooms for each of the children, and a master bedroom for Harry and Ginny.) This year, at the end of the summer, Teddy would be turning 11 and leaving for Hogwarts on Sept.1. This meant that they would also need to be going to Diagon Ally soon.

Ginny left Harry and James alone and walked over to the table to make breakfast. She tossed her hair back and drew out a wand. With a wave and a streak of red light, she conjured up plates of food in mid-air. Ginny set them on the table, crossed over, and picked up a sheet of the _Daily Prophet_, on which a very pleased Minerva McGonagall was smiling.

_**New Hogwarts Headmistress**_

_Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has gained a new headmistress. Minerva McGonagall has been selected as the new headmistress for the next term. This has been the first time in history Hogwarts has had a female Headmistress. Before, as an assistant for Dumbledore, she will with no doubt, also show the loving kindness and protection that Dumbledore has once placed on his students. She is hopping that her term is just as successful as any of the other formal Headmasters and wishes the same luck to all…_

_And a quote from McGonagall to the students: "Don't forget. School starts on Sept. 1, and don't be late to catch the train on platform 93/4 at 11o'clock. The supplies and books should be sent by owl to your houses a week or two ahead. Make sure you get everything you need and good luck to all! "_

_-Kelly Kildings-_

"Hey Harry," Ginny suddenly gasped, "Did you see this?" She began to read it aloud.

_**A Mysterious Disappearance**_

_A mysterious disappearance has been shocking the Ministry lately. A few days ago, there had been a breaking in Azkaban. _

"_It hasn't happened in 17 years!" They had told the press, " Last time is was because of you-know-who- coming back, but he's gone now…And the odd things is , the dementors don't seem to have noticed at all." _

_The Ministry is still trying to capture the escaped prisoner as fast as they could. The Public is in wild panic and shock as of now. _

_The Ministry has ordered Aurors to station at the train on Sept.1, to ensure the safety of the students on the Hogwarts train. Some have been set to be on the train and ride to Hogwarts if any trouble is to come._

_-Marty Anderson-_

"Did you know about that Harry?" Ginny asked, looking a little worried and a little angry.

"Well….yeah, but it wasn't anyone too important," Harry said, now turning to face an angry Ginny, "Besides they told me to be at the Hogwarts station."

"Who was it?"

"It was Crouch."

"What!? Crouch!? Are you out of your mind? He was the reason why Voldemort had returned to power. He's…"

"He got his soul sucked out…remember?"

Ginny had been beside Harry in the Hospital wing in hid fourth year when they had found out.

"But, Harry, Dementors could 'die', and if his Dementor died, (which in no doubt it did…)he would be able to get his soul back," Ginny started, putting the piece of _Daily Prophet_ back down on the kitchen table. The breakfast was steaming slowly, making little puffs of vapor.

"Only every 1,000 years…" Harry began, a little agitated, but Ginny cut cross him.

"…or if its Dark Magic."

"And who would want to return crouch's soul back to him?" But the look on Ginny's face was more than an answer. "He's dead, Ginny." Harry said calmly as he slid an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Voldemort's dead(Besides your beginning to sound like Hermione.)." Ginny had once lost a brother because of Voldemort, and Harry could tell that the memory was still very deep. "Oh come on, Ginny." He turned Ginny around, looked into her eyes, and was just about to have on of those moments when a loud crash made them both jump. James had somehow gotten hold of a wand and turned the sofa on its side. The sofa shook itself, gave an all-mighty heave, and turned back to its normal position. James laughed and rolled around on the carpet. Ginny sighed, picked up James and went to call the other children for breakfast. Harry stood there for a moment, then stooped and picked up his wand. No, it wasn't possible; He's dead…..and I killed him.

A few moments later, everyone was sitting in the living room. Teddy was playing with a toy broomstick and Lily and Albus were playing Gobstones (more like trying to gobble the stones). Ginny was sitting on the floor watching them 'play'. Lily has flaming red hair like Ginny. Albus has dark black hair with a tint of red in them. James was trying to steal Harry's wand from his back pocket again.

"Dad," Teddy said suddenly. He had looked up when his broom stick flew away from him. Lily and Albus were so started that Albus accidentally swallowed a stone, and Lily had dumped the whole lot of it on Albus's head.

"Hm?" Harry answered unconcernedly; He was sitting on the sofa, reading a book—_The dementor: A Soul of Misery_.

"What was your first day at school like?"

Harry closed the book and set it on a side table. He grinned at Teddy and replied, "Well, the first day has its surprises. You travel there by train. (That's what you say. What about your second year?) Once your there, you'll get sorted into four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin… " All of a sudden, Harry felt an excruciating stab of pain on his forehead. His hand went automatically to his scar but caught Ginny's concerned eye and tried to pass it off by messing up his already untidy hair. Harry stood up, a little shaky, swaying.

"Bathroom," he murmured as he rushed out of the room, leaving James, Lily, Teddy, and Albus, who was still chocking on a stone, starring after him like a huge flying rhino had just flew into the room with a tutu on. Ginny, however, ran after him, calling.

"Harry? Harry, are you…um…OK? What happened?" Ginny's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

"Nothing," Harry replied hastily. What _did _just happen? Had he just imagine it? His scar hadn't burned that severely since 10 years ago, when Voldemort had been destroyed. He did die didn't he? Harry rustled his hair a little and looked at himself in the mirror, which shook its frame in disapproval. There was sweat on Harry's face. His scar was still stinging. Then it split. One moment he was in the bathroom, the next he was falling, falling and slipping in to darkness, and everything went black.

He was in a yard, a graveyard. The night sky was an odd dark greenish blue color. To his left was a willow tree; He was standing in front of a headstone. Harry could not read the name, but he turned. He was feeling extremely happy, happier than he had ever felt before, and powerful, very powerful.

"We'll stay in the house," Harry said in a cold, high-pitched voice that was not his, "until I can find a more…suitable company." He raised his wand, his thin, white, spidery fingers stretched in front of himself. Enjoying the feeling of finally being able to hold a wand again, he cast a misty, cloud of a huge green snake with shining yellow eyes. It whirled in the air for a minute, hovering higher and higher before vanishing. Harry turned and prodded the heap of robes shivering on the ground. I stirred and lifted a head of dirty hair. Harry looked at it disgusted. The man had blood all over his face and arm.

"Stand-up…Crouch!" Harry spoke again, his eyes flashing. He raised his wand and heard a cry of agony that rang out into the night sky.

Almost instantly, Harry forced himself out of the darkness, the graveyard, the voice that was not his, the voice that had a piercing familiarity.

"Crouch!?" Harry gasped. He was sprawled on the bathroom floor, shaking uncontrollably. He got up and stared down at his hands. They had been, as he remembered, long, thin, and skeletal. Harry felt a horrible shudder in his pocket, and cautiously, he reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Harry had left it at Hogwarts years ago, but was forced to take it back when he was offered the job as a head Auror. Now, he gaped at the wand; It was shaking and vibrating just like the night in his fourth year when he battled Voldemort; Voldemort, the dark wizard who had killed Harry's parents when he was only one years old. Harry's breathing quickened, and he shoved his wand back into his back pocket. His mind was racing. And it struck him: The deadly truth that was feared by all. Voldemort was back. He had come back without an army, but he had once again, overcome mortality. It couldn't be true...how?Harry walked out of the bathroom, not knowing where or what he was doing, that he didn't even realize when he hit his head on the door frame on the way out. What would the press say if they found out? What would happen at the Hogwarts station on Sept.1if they did? What would he do now? Now, that death was once again at the end of every step.


	3. The New Generation

OMG

OMG!! Disclaimer: Disclaimer: TT I am not the owner on Harry Potter

For this chapter: Let's just say Volde really needs anger management…

**Chapter 3: The New Generation **

It was cold and wet outside as the rain continually came down ever so heavier, splashing the untidy lawn and dusty rooftop. The moon slid in and out of the clouds. A tiny gnome poked its head out of a shriveled-up flower bush (or was flower bush). He glanced around and blinked his tiny, beady eyes. Quick as a flash, he darted next to a willow tree and started pulling and tugging on an unlucky earthworm that had come up to breath. The worm put-up a good fight, but it was useless in the soggy soil. Nearby, a flash of lightning came down and lit up the scene.

Two figures could be seen walking swiftly up the weedy lawn. They were masked and unspeaking, and moving in such a manner that it seems as if one of them smelled really bad. The gnome darted past them on its potatoly feet, carrying the worm in its mouth. It sat up next to a rock, eating the worm, and watching intently. The two figures stopped abruptly. Someone else could be seen running towards the house. The house was tall and rigid, with ivory already covering the lower windows. The alone figure came to a halt near the other two. He was tall and thick, masked too, with a hood over his head.

"State your name!" He demanded, raising his wooden wand form under his robes.

"Goyle? Is that you?" The two masked figures suddenly said. The seemed shocked and unbelieving.

"Selwynn, Thorfinn?" The supposed Goyle asked, lowering his wand a little.

"So, you felt it too?" Selwynn said pulling up his left sleeve. There, implanted in his arm, was an ugly, dark symbol of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue. It was black and burnt-looking.

"I knew I couldn't be the only one willing to return when I felt the mark burn," Goyle replied, stowing away his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

The Dark Mark was a symbol of being a Death Eater, Voldemort's supporter. It was usually light colored but burnt a deep ashy black when the Dark Lord was supposedly in power. When it burned, the Death Eaters were to Disapparate and Apparate at his side.

"But…but this is impossible, really," cried Selwynn; he looked a little creeped-out by the look of this place, "What I mean is that we all saw when he…well…gave way." He seemed to have chosen his words 'wisely'.

"_Do you think so, Selwynn?"_Out of nowhere, a cold, high-pitched voice was oddly echoed through the air. All three of them glanced around, terrified in shock, "_Nice of you to return!_"

"M-my L-lord?" gasped Selwynn. It looked as if he about to have a heart attack; he started shaking oddly. Then, there was a bright light from inside the house, and a high-pitched laughter of cold hatred.

"_Come inside! All of You!_" The voice said again. They shuffled inside the house and looked around. There was a streak of light coming from upstairs. Stumbling a little, each of them climbed up a dusty flight of stairs. It was covered in a thick layer of dust and the paint was pealing-off of the handles. All three stepped onto the second floor and into a room in which a dim light was lit from a fireplace. It was dark inside the house, and the floor boards were beginning to peal upwards. On the walls, there were some smashed picture frames, ghostly lighted by the flames of the fire. The fire was an abnormal greenish color, making the room seem haunted more than ever. On the floor, there was a dusty old carpet, on which a heap of robes was still shaking, even though close as it was to the fire.

And in the middle of the room, sitting on an old, worn-out chair was a man—thin, tall, and snake-like with scarlet red eyes—Lord Voldemort.

All three of the Death Eaters gasped and fell onto their knees, crawling cautiously towards Voldemort and kissing the bottom of his robes. As if they were blocking the fire, Voldemort blasted them all back, and smashed them all against the back wall, where they fell with a _Thud_ onto the floor, causing the dust to rise a few inches.

"You useless imbeciles," Voldemort hissed, getting to his feet, and holding his wand, "Give me a good reason to keep you…alive." Apparently still in shock that their old Master had returned after ten years of what they thought, pure defeat, the three just simply gapped at him, uttering noiselessly. "As I've suspected, none would be so much as loyal to me as before. Running around like Maniacs, trying to escape the Aurors, who are still on your tracks! "

Goyle and Thorfinn shifted uneasily, but Selwynn stayed still and muttered softly to himself. Voldemort caught words like –I tried—couldn't— Aurors— but got the general idea.

"Tried did you? Afraid of the Aurors are you? Well, I'll give you something to be afraid of! _Crucio_! (This just shows how much Volde likes this curse.)"

As if the room alarm had been set off, Selwynn convulsed tremendously and screamed. It sounded through the room like a deafening roar. It was pain beyond pain. Selwynn was wrenched into the air, twitching madly. He hit the ground with a dull _Clank_, as he knocked over several medal lamp posts, which fell on top of him, causing more racket and yelps. Fresh sweat was sprouting over his face as he looked around, dazed and confused.

Voldemort's nostrils flared as he turned and bore his soul-less eyes onto Goyle and Thorfinn. This seemed to bring them back to Earth. They recoiled slightly like he was something ugly that came out of a garbage dump.

"So, what do you two have to say?!" Voldemort's voice came, reaching a dangerous point.

"M-my L-lord, if I m-may," Goyle shuffled forward his hood sliding off his head, "I've recently heard that Harry Potter's…" But at the sound of this name, Voldemort seemed to have lost the last of his control, what so ever.

"DO—NOT—SAY—THAT—NAME!!" he yelled, drawing level with Goyle, who towered back into shadows, " I—WILL—KILL—HIM!!" Voldemort turned to the fire, which the flames were shooting out small sparks. He shot fire sparkles of snakes out of the end of his wand and seemed to calm down a bit, "Hurry up. What do you have to say?"

"T-teddy P-potter," shuddered Goyle again (Take Two), "He is going to H-Hogwarts this year."

"Is that so? How touching! Mr. Potter is Godfather now, is he?" Voldemort prodded the two twitching heaps of robes on the carpet with his foot. On of them yelped and seemed to leap back several feet. He clenched his fists and sighed. "But, I still need an army. If only Nagini was here." Nagini is (or was) a twelve foot long poisonous green snake. She used to be Voldemort's pet snake (and an important horcrux). He used to keep her very close to him but lost her years ago during the battle at Hogwarts. The snake's name seemed to give him some kind of electric shock, for he crossed over to the window. _Sonora!_ He pointed to his own throat, and his voice was magically magnified out into the night. Voldemort drummed his spidery fingers on the window sill, thinking. Abruptly, his voice changed from a cold, high-pitched tone to an even shriller voice. A distinguishable _hiss_ could be heard at the end of every word he was speaking. I seemed to be some kind of made up language—Hissing, ear-splitting and snake-like.

"Come to me, my friends, my lonely companions. I know you all have been waiting for too long as time passes too slow. I can offer you much more, much better than you'll ever dream of………….."

Rustles of fern and undergrowth could be heard outside. Voldemort grinned, crossed over to his chair, sat down and folded his fingers. _HISS_… A loud spitting echoed downstairs as the front doors were forced open with a loud _Clunk_. Then, a scraping at the stairs, and the creak of the door, and six large green snakes slithered onto the dusty room-floor. They all had yellowish, red slit like eyes and diamondy patterns on their backs. As all of them reared up to face Voldemort, Selwynn (who was still looking from the corner on the floor in his robes), Thorfinn, and Goyle (who were both trying to act their best being invisible at the moment) all jumped back and scrambled out of the way.

"My old friends," Voldemort stood-up and stroked a particularly large female snake on the head that was edging nearer towards him in an almost affectionate way, "Welcome. You shall join me as your ancestor had and under my influence we will rise in power like never before!!" All six snakes hissed approvingly and some opened their jaws to reveal one inch long fans, glistening with venom. "But we need to make some…changes."

Voldemort fumbled for his wand in his robes and pulled it out with one swift movement: A thirteen inch long, holly wood wand with the single feather of a phoenix stored in the middle.

"_Morphculas_," He screeched shrilly, pointing the end of his wand at the largest female snake. It was lifted into the air, surrounded by an abnormally bright light like a bubble. The other five snakes backed up slightly, clearly started. Some of them hissed loudly and twisted their tails around one another. It was like watching a tree sprouting new limbs. The female snake shook slightly as four limbs (hands and feet) penetrated outwards from her long, scaly body. Her tail and upper body turned smooth and silky then into robes of baby blue. Long, bright, wavy blond hair came twirling out of the back of the snake's head as the front formed into the shape of a pretty woman's face. It was done. She dropped gracefully onto the hard-wood floor on her newly frown feet with dazzling blue high heels, her big blue eyes blinking.

"You shall be Hesta, Hesta Levering," Voldemort said swiftly, appreciating his own work. Hesta gave a "_Yes Master_" in a little too snake-like voice. "And do you all approve?" he added mockingly to the other death eaters. They all goggled at the new Hesta Levering, sputtering. The heaps of roves of Crouch and Sewynn had sat up to watch too. (I don't know if Voldemort is just bored or what, but it seems like he's made Hesta a little too pretty (if you know what I mean lol).

"Very good," Voldemort said, as if each of them had just given a long, loquacious speech.

One by one, he transformed the snakes into people: Harrison Paulet, Faheam Thawer, Johnson Ronddoff, Sidarth Yoflam, and Dean Joesive.(Wow…Volde chooses weird names). All of the snake-people, with their new bodies, moved freely around the room now, examining things with there new human eyes.

"And now" Voldemort sat back down into his chair and examined his new army with great interest, "The Plan. We will use Goyle's idea (or merely comment)" The old death eaters shuffled forward, listening intently. "We shall station ourselves wisely among the rest. One of you must be at the school itself, a job maybe. Randdoff, you can do that. And the station. But the Aurors mist be at the station too…. Hesta, you will act as a reporter at station 93/4, where the Hogwarts Express is bound to be. Three of you (Thawer, Paulet, and Yoflam) will need to go to the Ministry. Do what you have to do to mix in with the rest, and kill if it is necessary." He spoke without any feeling towards killing, almost adoringly.

"M-master if I can be of any assistance," Crouch had evidently gathered up the last of his courage, "While I was in Azkaban, I heard of a locket , The Locket of Souls…"

"Yes," Voldemort said, sounding almost annoyed, "I've heard of it before too. It is said to be the most powerful/evil creation of the wizarding world and is only loyal to its rightful owner: The fist opener of the locket. The possession of this soul-taking locket can keep me at power for as long as I want, but unfortunately it is currently in no body's possession."

"But, my Lord, the Ministry has found it!" Crouch croaked.

Voldemort stood-up so quickly he knocked over his chair, one of it four legs falling loosely onto the ground. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"T-they ….have found it…It is in the Ministry: Aurors' of-office."

Voldemort turned to Paulet, Thawer and Yoflam, "Find me that locket. Find it and bring it to me, before Sept. the first. You must not be seen in doing so…"

"But, my Lord," gasped Crouch, his eyes bulging, "I-it is in the office of….Harry Potter."


	4. Secrets Unfold

Disclaimer: I'm (once again) not the owner of Harry Potter or this story would not have been delayed for about two months.

Sorry (Smacks self), I'm Sorry (Smacks self again), I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for um….two months. (Smacks self again)

This story is way over my usual word limit. But let's let this be an apology for not posting. I'll try to post again soon. And just for the heck of it, please review.

* * *

Introduction:

This year, Teddy is having his first year at Hogwarts. Besides from the busy streets of Diagon Ally and the bustling of shoppers. There still might be some secrets that are still not unfolded. Harry is still jumpy and hesitant about everything ever since his 'dream'. But does that prevent Teddy from finding out his own secrets?

NOTE: I'm doing this Intro thing because I haven't updated in like forever. So just to get the mood started, you know...I know, you guys think I'm a freak.

* * *

**Secrets Unfold (Diagon Ally)**

"Wake up, Teddy"

"Hmm…"

"Come on, honey. Daddy said that the school owls will be arriving this morning."

"I'm up, Mom," Teddy groaned as he caught Ginny's hair whip out of his room. How could be forget? His eleventh birthday –– school owls ––Hogwarts. Dad's been at this all week. He sat up, hitting his head on a little bookshelf that was built into the wall. The shelf was light blue with yellow swirls and neatly stacked with books and magical toys.

A little model of a miniature broomstick hovered steadily above the books; Books of: Magic––A new world; Hogwarts––A History (don't think that was Harry's); Quidditch––Techniques and how to master them.

Teddy yawned and stretched. He looked around and grinned. His room was just as messy as ever: The table had parchment full of drawings and scribbles; The floor was staked with small mounts of more junk; Near the door was a bag of new Gobstones: And on the wall, next to a window were two pictures, a picture of his Mother (Tonks), and his Father (Lupin). It was a woman, smiling, with bright pink hair, and a man, a shabby looking man with brown hair. Teddy sniffed. He never knew his father; He sometimes dreamed of a wolf, a huge wolf with large fans and clawed paws. How that was related to anything, Teddy had no idea.

He stood-up and blinked as everything came in to better focus. He pulled on his too baggy jeans, a white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue socks, lined with moons. Muggle clothing. Why must I where this anyways? The pants don't even fit me. But I know _why_. He was reminded of the time when he had asked Mom that question.

* * *

"Mom?" he had asked

"What is it dear?" Ginny had a towel wrapped around her hair, having just come out of the shower.

"Um. Why do I have to wear this anyways?" he pointed to his shorts and T-shirt. It was summer time. He was eight. "I mean you and Dad always wear those cool cloaks and stuff."

Teddy could tell the Ginny had hesitated before answering, "Because dad and I say you have to. Besides Lily, James, and Albus don't seem to mind. I don't see what the big deal is." James was one at the time, and Lily and Albus were just a few months old. Teddy had decided not to retort back. It was not a good choice to bother her when she was in a good mood. Well, at least Dad had said so. :D

* * *

Teddy sighed. Dodging and Zipping through and over the various 'dangerous' things Ginny had put in his room, he headed out into the hall-way. He didn't know how Mom could even get to his bed without tripping in it. (Note: The so called 'dangerous things': Ginny had decided to stack some of the baby stuff of Lily, James, and Albus in his room.) He headed for the bathroom to wash-up. Teddy shared a bathroom with James and Albus (Lily had her own). The walls were a baby-blue color with bubbles that pooped and reappeared when you poked them (James loves them). Walking in, there was a bathtub on the right side with the two sinks and mirror on the left. Teddy picked up his toothbrush and, not paying attention to what he was doing, squirted toothpaste all over his hand.

"Aw Man," Teddy said, holding back a yawn. He set his had in the running water and brushed his teeth.

"Stop wasting water young man!" the mirror barked at him, and the water immediately stopped. Teddy jumped back in surprise and sputtered more foamy toothpaste down his front. He had clearly forgotten about the mirror, which grinned at its work and fell silent as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, Shut it," Teddy snapped. He rinsed his mouth, washed his face and hurried downstairs. Arriving into the kitchen, a breeze of fresh breakfast went through his body, warming him. He sat down next to Lily and Albus, eating his piece of toast. As he rolled a pea across his plate, Albus gave a cry.

"Mommy!!"

"What is it Albus?" Ginny replied, looked up and gasped. Albus had potato all over himself. Lily had dropped her bowl on Albus. Ginny looked at Harry, who sighed and took out his wand. With a swift movement, he cleared the potato off of Albus's head. Harry's hand shook slightly as he stuck his wand back into his back pocket.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Harry, are you sure you're alright? I mean…you've mean jumpy all morning.

"I'm–– I'm fine," Harry lied. It had already been a few days after his scar had burned and he still hadn't told Ginny. He didn't want her to worry, but the dream, or what ever it was, had been so clear, so real. A screech and a lash of feathers across the room made him jump. Lily let out a squeal. Something had just flown in from the open kitchen window. Lily, Albus, James (with Harry's wand in one hand), and Teddy all jumped up and bounded out of their chairs and gathered around the newcomers. Ginny patted Harry's shoulder and collected up the plates, putting them in the sink.

The newcomers jumped up onto the sofa. One of them zipped around the ceiling happily, knocking miniature dents in it. Snowling rustled her feathers and hooted loudly from the corner of the room, perched on her cage. Snowling was a great white, snowy owl. Harry had bought her for a new family owl. His old owl, Hedwig, had died years ago while they were being chased by Voldemort (AKA: Voldepoo).

"Pig!" shouted Ginny, "It must be from Ron, Harry." Ron was Harry's best buddy in school. Red-headed and freckle-faced, Ron currently lives with Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch. Ginny plucked Pidwidgen out of the air with her hand and unattached the tiny,' neatly' folded letter while Pig hooted excitedly. She read the letter aloud as everyone else sat themselves onto the sofa.

* * *

Dear Ginny and Harry,

I just wanted to see if Teddy got his owl yet. He's going to Hogwarts this year isn't he? Anyways, Jacob got his this morning. Oh yeah. Jacob is the son of a ministry friend. He's kind of weird. Shy mostly. We're helping to send him on the train and also to buy him his school stuff. Are you heading to Diagon Ally today? We might see you there. Hope that you all are well.

From, Ron

(PS)- Say 'hi' to the children for me (and Teddy).

* * *

"Oh, that's sweet," Ginny said, refolding the tiny letter, "But this was addressed from three days ago." She gave a questioning look to Pig. "Hey, there's another owl." Harry looked up. The second owl was a tawny, brown barn owl; it had a thick enveloped letter in its claws. The letter had green ink writing with a Hogwarts seal on the front cover. Harry picked up the letter and received an affectionate peck from the owl. It flopped onto the kitchen table and drank some of the left over pumpkin juice; Pigwidgen zipped on top of the chandelier, knocking three light bulbs out of their sockets. Harry ripped open the letter and grinned.

* * *

Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Lupin Potter,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please gather the list of books and equipments needed on the list.

Term will begin on Sep. 1. We await your answer by owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Teddy's eyes widened, "Wow. Can we go to Diagon Ally Today?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who was hastily scribbling a reply to the letter. Tying it around the brown owl's leg, Harry threw a glace at her, as both of the owls flew out of the window.

"Um, will I'm not on duty today," Harry mumbled. He thought of the dream. It could be dangerous. He glanced at Teddy, not meeting his eyes. Nah. I'm overreacting, "Sure. Why not."

"Yah!!"

Harry took the list of books and supplies and handed it to Teddy, who happily pocketed it. A few minutes later everyone was standing at the Fireplace. It had red brick around the corners, and a small fire was sizzling happily inside. Ginny took a small flower pot hanging near the fireplace. She threw a handful of the sandy substance into the fire, which immediately turned emerald green.

"Ok, everyone," she said briefly, "I'll take Albus and Lily, then Teddy, and last Harry, you go with James." As Ginny stepped into the green fire with Lily and Albus, James hiccupped and pulled out Harry's wand. "The Leaky Cauldron," Ginny shouted clearly and _Whoosh_, they were gone. One by one, Teddy and Harry (with James) stepped into the fire and disappeared.

The whirling sensation soon stopped and was replaced by the coughing and scrambling of bodies as everyone hurried out of the fireplace, covered in ashes. Harry stood up and looked around. The little pub was the same as ever. From the wooden tables to the fireplace, it reminded him so much of the days when he was little. Tom, the little hunched back landlord hurried forward. His hair had begun to whiten.

"Mister Potter!" he shouted happily, "How great to see you again. Haven't seen you in a while. Would you like to order something to drink while you're here? You seem like to be in a hurry. "

"Hello, Tom. We were just passing by. We need to get Teddy his school supplies. He's starting his first year this year."

"Of course, of course," Tom mumbled and turned away still muttering and looking a little offended that Harry Potter did not want a drink form him. Harry looked a little uneasy for a moment.

"Wow Dad!" Teddy exclaimed, "Hey, look at that thing!" Harry stared at the place Teddy was pointing at and caught the shape of the large, black, hairy bat, which was squeaking its presence.

"You're going to see a lot more of those things in Diagon Ally," Harry laughed, "But first, let's go to Gringotts and get you some money."

Harry, Teddy, Ginny, and the kids walked their way down to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, passing _Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blott's, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, _finally reaching the back. Walking inside and passing swiftly across the security checking, Harry received many greetings from the workers.

" 'ello 'arry, " that voice was almost too familiar. Swiveling around, Harry spotted Fleur pushing her way from the back of a desk to meet them, her beautiful silver hair swaying from side to side. Ginny gripped Harry's arm with a very firm grasp, eyeing Fleur keenly. She never liked Fleur very much, and even vow old grudges often still spring up. " 'ow have you been 'arry?" Fleur asked, making her way towards them. James threw a questioning look at Ginny and clubbed Albus on the head with his fist.

"Uh, great," Harry lied yet again. He was shaking slightly again. _Wow_, he thought, _Her veela powers are still very strong, _"I just wanted to withdraw some gold. We're taking Teddy to get school things today."

Fleur nosed her way between Ginny and Harry, "You don't look so well. 're you sure 'zat you are al'ight? " Ginny's eyes flashed. Why does_ she _have to care? He's _my _husband. Besides, where's Bill? "Maybe you would like some coffee." Fleur said, putting _her_ hand on Harry's other shoulder.

Harry's stomach flipped and he looked into Fleur's eyes, forgetting all his worries, "Um, I guess…"

That was the last straw, "If you don't mind, we would like to go and with draw our gold," Ginny said coldly, drawing Harry away. Fleur looked taken aback and turned swiftly after a quick "Oh, then bye," and walked back to her desk.

"Do you have you key, Mister Potter?" A slimy looking Goblin asked, peering over the high desk. It was piled up with glittering Rubies. Teddy looked around and saw that every row of desks was pile with Galleons, measuring tools, and precious stone, glittering from top to bottom. Silver! Silver nuggets, silver spoon. Silver! Teddy heard a voice in his head. _No!! Stay away from there!! Not the Silver. No more! _Wow. Beautiful Silver. It's soooo shiny. _You fool get away from there!! Do you want me to get killed? _What? Who-Who are you? _I am you; we are together; we are one. _Then the voice died away. Teddy blinked, shook his head and turned around. Everyone else was already heading down to he volt carts. He ran to catch up, accidentally knocking over a Goblin (who threw a few swears at him) on the way.

The cart twisted and turned on the track, screeching as the wheels brushed against the railing. The distant _bump, bump _of the tires. And then the cart dived downwards. Teddy rubbed his arms; the temperature had dropped down suddenly as they headed deeper into the chambers of railroad tracks. He was still wearing his T-shirt.

They suddenly came to an abrupt stop, "Volt 687", said the tiny Goblin in the front. It had a crooked nose and long bat-like ears, which flapped in the light breeze. Everyone jumped out as Albus belched all over the back seat. "Lamp, please," the Goblin said again, his beady eyes darting around at them as if one of them was hiding something from him. He scratched a long finger across the door and an unlocking _clink_ could be heard from within. Teddy felt his jaw drop. Inside was neatly lined with millions of stacks of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Wow," he heard himself say, "Dad, Mom, is this all yours?"

Harry chuckled as Ginny smiled and shooed the children away from the edge of the rails. "Not all of it. Some of this was from…my parents," Harry hesitated. He had always felt bad for the Weaslys even if he had donated a lot to their family after marrying Ginny. Ron would always goggle at the amount of galleons in his vault before.

"Oh, Harry, snap out of it," Ginny's voice came booming through his head (he blinked). "Here you go honey," Ginny handed Teddy a bag of Galleons, sickles and knuts, "That should be plenty."

They headed out of the back a few minutes later with Teddy reading his supplies list.

* * *

Dear Mr. Lupin Potter,

You will need to purchase the following list of supplies required for school uses.

-Three Sets of plain work robes

-One plain pointed hat for day wear

-One pair of dragon-hide gloves.

And the following sets of books

"The Standard book of Basic Spellcasting (level 1)" – by Mary Goldween

"A Guide to Magical hers and fungi"-by Miranda Mushtop

"A History of Wizards and Witches"-by H. Binns

"A Transfiguration Guide for beginners"- by Welda Forms

"Bubbling Cauldrons (A Basic Guide to Potion-making)"- by Bill Flascewings

"Magical Beasts of all shapes of sizes"- by Jacob Toadlayer

"Self Protection to dark forces and evil"- by Trimmer Darcats

All students must also own:

One wand

One standard size 2 pewter cauldron

Students may bring an animal of their own liking

First years are not allowed to own a broomstick

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

"James want Boom Boom!" James yelled, clapping his hands together happily, and ran down the street of bustling people, who were also buying their school supplies.

"Ok, ok, dear," Ginny replied and then turned to Harry, "Harry, the kids and I'll go to the _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _You can help Teddy get him his stuff, and meet us at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor _2 hours later." She hurried off after James, dragging Albus and Lily with her. Harry sighed and looked at Teddy, who as still reading over his list, his hair turning from Green to Pink. Harry remembered so well about his first time in Diagon Ally, the time when he let the Dursleys It had been such a joyful time, so exciting. And yet, when he looked at Teddy, he felt hurt. Teddy was like him: Loosing his parents, becoming an orphan, et he had a home, a family. He had a family that cared, the family that loved him. Remus. I never told Teddy about the werewolf situation. Now, I don't know if that's the best thing to do anymore.

"Uh…Dad?" Teddy perked up, wearing a questioning look towards Harry. Harry blinked.

"Sorry, Ted," he replied quickly. No, the werewolf thing can wait. I don't want him to worry, "Com'on Teddy. Let's go get you your school stuff."

Ollivander's was first. _It should have always been first_, Harry thought. Entering in the little ancient-looking shop, Harry saw that it had not changed much: the old tables, and cabinets, the old-dried up flowers, and mostly, the rows upon rows of wands.

He heard a scuffling noise from the corner and an old gentleman dressed in nice green robes came into view. "Mr. Ollivander! It's great to see you!" Harry rushed forward as Teddy looked at the top of his shoes. _Gosh I hate these kinds of scenes, _he thought desperately, but it did not get much better.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again, too," Mr. Ollivander said, gripping Harry's hand tightly, as he spotted Teddy, who was trying to be very interested in his shoes. "And who might this be?"

"I'm…T-teddy Lupin (Potter) sir," Teddy stammered.

"Oh, now don't call me 'sir'. Oh, right, right, down to business." Ollivander said, grabbing a tape measurer from his desk, as Harry sat down in a chair near the window, thinking. "Ok. Which hand is your wand hand?" Teddy held out his left hand. Want hand? I don't even have a wand. "Ah yes, yes," Ollivander went o0n, as the tape measure continued to spin around his arm and then across his face. "Yes, this one maybe: 12 inch Yew, dragon heartstring." Teddy cautiously took the wand in his left hand and felt a chill go up his spine. Then the voice came again. _Oh! What a wand this one is; Perfect for Hexes. The old man. There's a target. And the one with the glasses. That's another one. What are you waiting for? Why don't you try it out? Why don't you…kill them?! _Teddy gasped and dropped the wand.

"I'm so sorry," he said hastily, picking up the wand and handing it back to a confused looking Ollivander, who bustled again into the back to fish up another wand. Using this moment, Teddy stole a look towards Harry. He was giving him a questioning look. Nah. This voice thing can wait. It's not like they can hear it. Besides, I'm not like controlled by it or anything. Ollivander returned with another wand, looking confident.

"Here you go," he said, handing Teddy a shorter wand, "Try _this _one: 11 inch Mahogany wood, Runespoor fang." This time he grabbed the wand a little firmer, only to receive a greater shock through his body. The voice attacked again. This time it was powerful, deadly, and cold. _Take it. You are perfect for the Dark Arts being what you are. _What? What do you mean _what_ am I? _You fool. Don't think. Just kill. It's in your nature. Kill…kill…kill…kill…_Teddy closed his eyes and his hand shook, but he did not drop the wand. Then from the tip of the wand shot out a spurt of light that exploded a near by tea table, its legs falling in all directions.

"No, no definitely not," Ollivander grabbed the wand back quickly and went back to bustling. This time Harry stood up, crossed the room and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy's hair was a mousy color.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" he asked seriously.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit shaken, that's all," Teddy replied. Shaken? This was definitely no shaken. What's wrong with me? Maybe I should tell Dad. At that moment, Ollivander came back and Harry sat down again.

"This one must be the one: 13 inch Holly, unicorn tail hair."

Teddy gulped and took a wand for the third time. He shuddered, but this time the voice was quieter, distant, as if weaken. It yelled and squirmed. Then it died away all together, and this time a warm sensation filled his body. Red sparks flew out of the wand tip, sparkling.

"Aha! I knew this was the one. Only more the pure of heart," Ollivander said, clapping his hands together. Teddy paid for the wand and followed Harry out into the busy street. Time to get robes and books.

Madam Malkin's was a busy, crowded place today, full of other Wizards and Witches with their own children, buying robes. A wizard stepped forward as Harry and Teddy pushed their way through the crowd of busy costumers. The wizard was young, no more than 25, wearing deep magenta robes.

"What size robes do you need, sir?" the wizard asked politely, saw Harry and gasped, "Mister Potter! It's a pleasure to meet you! Dean Joesive. I'm a helper for the day; as you can see, Madam Malkin's is very busy today." He shock hands with Harry , who couldn't help noticing that Dean kept on edging closer to Teddy. "Now," Dean said, bending down to Teddy, "Let's get you some robes." Teddy blinked. Was he seeing things or did those eyes just flash red; and that expression was almost hungry. Buy when Teddy looked up again, Dean's eyes were as green as emeralds. He shrugged and followed Dean to a stool for his robes.

Some twenty minutes later, they arrived at Flourish and Blott's.

"Is this the last stop, Teddy?" Harry asked him, looking through a book.

"Well, I've got my wand, robes and a cauldron…Oh yeah we just need to go to the Magical Menagerie after this."

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside."

Teddy looked around and saw the store keeper waddle over, levitating a stack of new books with his wand.

"Hogwarts? Right over here," he said, leading Teddy to a pile of "The Standard book of Basic Spellcasting (level 1)".

"Thanks," Teddy said, taking the book, "I still need all these." He handed the storekeeper his list. The storekeeper sighted and went to the back to collect the books. Teddy used this time to have a look around the store. This was actually his first time in here. Well, it was his first time in Diagon Ally at all. There was so many books! : "Broken Balls: when Fortunes turn Foul, Curses and Counter-courses, Death Omens: What to do when you know the worst is coming. " Teddy's eyes lingered on that book's cover for a moment. The Big Black Dog on the cover seemed to have some kind of attraction to him. He could feel the voice edging nearer. Teddy shook his head and tore his eyes off of the book; they fell on a found, crystal ball near the storekeeper's desk. Teddy looked around; the storekeeper was still not back yet. He crossed over the room and stared at the crystal ball.

Look Inside, your Secrets are in my Mind.

The card read at the bottom.

"Secrets?" Teddy croaked and stared harder into the ball. It swirled and turned into a light blue color. Then, all of a sudden, an image was forming inside the ball, getting clearer and clearer. Teddy neared it, wondering what in the world his dearest secret was.

* * *

It was night time. The moon light shone over the scene. A man could be seen walking by a forest. The trees were unevenly scattered. He looked…familiar. The man had brown hair and looked as if he hadn't slept for days. He looked up and let out a cry. He began to shake uncontrollably. Teddy watched in horror as the man began to hunch over, his face contorted with pain. His robes started to rip from his back and he doubled over with agony. He let out a yell and…

* * *

"Here they are, here they are," came the storekeeper's voice from the back of the store. Teddy jerked his head around in surprise. He had been so into the crystal ball. When he turned back around, the man was gone. The crystal ball had once more turned into a misty sphere of fog.

* * *

-You see what I mean by way over my usual word limit…

-But I'm trying to update real soon. It might take a little while since I have stupid exams coming up next week. (Sigh)

-Well, don't forget to review. You know, just for the heck of it…

-I need some suggestions.


End file.
